It is known that individuals have different postural instability. In particular, each individual has a different visually-induced postural instability. In other words, it is known that an individual has a specific postural reaction to a given visual instability.
Prior art methods for measuring the visually-induced postural instability comprised using a cave automatic virtual environment (better known by the recursive acronym CAVE) consisting of an immersive virtual reality environment where projectors are directed to at least four walls of a room-sized cube. Such experimental environment provides interesting results. However, a CAVE system is very expensive, requires very sophisticated hardware and software and has large overall dimensions. Furthermore, such prior art methods require highly skilled professional to be implemented. Thus, such methods cannot be implemented on a large scale.
The discussion of the background of the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge, as at the priority date of any of the claims.
A goal of the invention described herein is to propose a method for measuring the visually-induced postural instability that does not present the drawbacks of the prior art methods, in particular described herein is an easily implemented method of measuring the visual-induced postural instability, for example, for a person having to wear ophthalmic lenses.